


Late night snacks and conversations

by chichamoradaoye



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romance, zariandfoodwillbeendgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichamoradaoye/pseuds/chichamoradaoye
Summary: Zari has to stay up working late because she has constant over thinking. One night, Sara hears noises and wakes up to find out who keeps making food.Established Ava & Sara, Hinted Amaya & Zari





	Late night snacks and conversations

**Author's Note:**

> So I accidently stalled in watching season three of Legends of Tomorrow mainly because I was mostly obsessed with Supergirl season 3, but once I finished Supergirl I binged it and oh boy. Zari Tomaz is my favorite character. I'll eventually do a Kara x Zari meeting but for now enjoy this bromance. Kudos and comments greatly appreciated.

Sara woke up like she did every other day, cuddled up to Ava. But a strange thing started happening since last Friday; She always hears noises coming from the bridge of the waverider. Sara would normally get up to check but by the time she gets dressed, the noise is gone. Not to mention, Gideon is usually not active at 2:20 A.M. so Sara couldn't ask her to bring up footage. But today Sara decided to actually see what was happening. 

Now, it could just be a rat with a good sense of time, but where would the rat come from? Well apart from Mick anyways. 

Sara set her alarm for 1:30 A.M. that day just to catch whatever IT was. She managed to get up without waking up the taller blonde. "Gideon? Are you on?" Sara whispered. The AI responded with a "Yes captain Lance. How may I be of assistance?" Sara slipped her bo-staff behind her and slowly inched out the door. "Gideon I need you too start recording from the bridge to the kitchen. Just in case. Can you do it?" Sara asked. "Of course Captain Lance. Will you require assistance? I can wake up one of the others." The AI asked. "No, not yet. Thank you Gideon." Sara replied. Slowly, Sara checked the time on her watch to show 2:15 A.M. just in time to hear a cabinet open. Sara then heard someone. 

"Gideon, can you fabricate me a sprinkled glazed donut again?" Zari asked. The AI chuckled. Or did whatever AI's did. "With Jelly in the middle again, Ms. Tomaz?" Zari sighed. "You get me." She joked. The AI then started on the donut. 

Sara narrowed her eyes as Zari typed in some code into the machine. "Alright Gideon, I'm gonna need you to try this again." The totem bearer said. Sara creeped further to get a better view. "I'm sorry Ms. Tomaz, the code still does not work." Gideon responded. "How could it not? I spent weeks on it!" Zari yelled. Sara was more confused the ever at this point. "Would you like me to try it again?" Zari sighed and bit into the donut Gideon fabricated. "No, No it's fine. Thanks Gideon. You can like..do whatever AI's do to sleep." The AI complied but before she did she said: "Maybe you should also get some rest, Ms. Tomaz." then forced itself into sleep mode. Zari rolled her eyes. 

Sara walked in the room. "And what did you spend weeks doing, without the captains permission, may I add?" She asked. Zari nearly dropped her donut as she gasped in surprise. "N-nothing. You know, j-just a routine maintenance check!" Zari lied. Obviously, Sara noticed, so she decided to further the issue. "Routine? Then what didn't work when you imputed it to Gideon?" She continued. Zari though of another lie: "I-I was seeing if I could add a code that a-allows Gideon to do her own routine checks! But it didn't work so... goodnight captain Lance!" She yelled and started for her room. Sara grabbed the taller girl. "Gideon, turn on." Sara said. The AI turned on. "How may I be of assistance, Captain Lance?" She asked. "What was Ms. Tomaz doing before you were put into sleep mode?" Zari huffed. The AI answered, "Ms. Tomaz was attempting to find loopholes in history, for you, Ms. Jiwe, and Behrad." Sara turned to Zari, but she walked away. 

"Zari! As captain, I order you to stop!" Sara yelled. Zari rolled her eyes (something she found she did at least a hundred times in a day), and turned. "What did Gideon mean when she said you were doing this for me and Amaya?" She questioned. "Ray told me about Laurel's death and the date. I know it's coming up, and I know it won't be easy for you, so I thought maybe I could go back and let you spend a day with your sister again. As for Amaya, she's constantly telling me that she doesn't want to go back so I thought maybe I could find a loophole where she still has time to stay with us and live her life." Zari confessed. Sara mentally scolded herself for nearly letting a tear fall. 

"Zari, as tempting as that is, we must not give in. I mean, it took me so long to realize that I could never go back in time to see Laurel again, but I have to. Because what if I give in and tell Laurel that she's going to die? How could that affect the future? That's why I don't. And I know you want Amaya to stay but we have all the time in the world. I mean we're time travelers! And we will miss her too. I mean she's a valuable part of the team and a great friend. But is there maybe another reason you want her to stay?" Sara asked. Zari nearly tripped on air. "N-No. I mean she's my best friend, so..." Zari left the sentence open. Sara only chuckled. 

"Yeah, sure. Maybe talk to her tomorrow. I mean it could end in a surprise." She smirked. "But why were you awake?" 

"You wouldn't believe me." Zari frowned. 

"Try me."

"Remember when I was in that coma and I told you about what Gideon did to me? Well, that WAS real, as I've said before. But I just keep thinking about things I had the courage to do. But then I also think about what I TRIED to do, and I don't know. It's hard to explain." She confessed and tried to walk away but Sara stopped her. 

"What did you try to do?" Sara asked. 

"I-I. Nothing." Zari lied. Sara wasn't having this though. 

"Gideon, while Zari was under your... coma thing, what did she try to do?" Sara asked the A.I. and the A.I. complied by projecting the video. Sara gasped as Zari put the gun to her head, and let out the breathe she was holding as Zari and Fake-Her realized the gun wasn't loaded. "What the hell Gideon?!" Sara yelled. 

"I apologize Ms. Tomaz. I did not realize the full extent of my actions. However I will say that it had a good outcome." 

"It's fine Gideon, I understand why you did it. Although, next time please don't get me to THAT point will you?" Zari chuckled. Sara couldn't believe that Zari was so over this. "Sure thing Ms. Tomaz." 

Sara still stood there dumbfounded. She was so out of it, she didn't realize she was hugging Zari until Zari hugged back with the same amount of force. "Zari Tomaz you are the best legend in the crew."

"I could say the same thing about you, Captain."


End file.
